Alias
by Aicirret
Summary: This is various Acrostic poetry based on our favorite red head. It's based on the various roles, titles, and names he's had through his life.
1. Son

Son

_**S**_omeday, I want

T_**O**_ be like this man and woman.

_** C**_aretakers of the soil and my life.

Fat_**H**_er and Mother,

_** I **_love you both so much


	2. Koji

Koji

**O**nce, I knew the love of parents. But disease

**R**ipped them away from me.

**P**rotection gone, I

**H**ave become

**A**lone

**N**ow


	3. Dorei

Dorei

**S**omeone now owns me,

**L**ooking upon me like

**A** mere object to

**V**iolate and sell,

**E**ven as I cry silently to the night

AN: I forgot to mention, in case it isn't obvious. I am not Watsuki-san, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Just this attempt at poetry.


	4. Cultivate

AN: Alright, again, I don't own RK. Just these short brain childs of mine. Also, if you haven't guessed yet, either the title or the acrostic subject itself will be in Romaji and then english for the other. I just thought it'd be a cool idea.

* * *

Cultivate

**S**omehow, I

**H**ave to bury these bodies

**I**n the soil.

**N**ow they are all equal, slave, slavers and bandits.

**T**hey all deserve

**A **proper burial, especially the three who died to save me


	5. Idiot Apprentice

AN: Again, I don't own RK. Never will*shrug*

* * *

Idiot Apprentice

**B**ecause I wish to make him proud

**A**nd prove my worth to this great, proud, pompous man.

**K**nowing, at least hoping, somewhere deep inside he sees

**A** good student, something he doesn't regret.

**D**espite this,

**E**ven I grow impatient to follow the teachings.

**S**o, tonight I will confront the man whom I call

**H**ero and master, and ask for us to go out and help those

**I**n need during this war for justice. Even if I must go alone.


	6. Heart of Sword from the Scarlet Village

AN: Really? Nothing's changed since Son. Still don't own anything except the poetry itself

* * *

Heart of Sword from the Scarlet Village

**K**enshin.

**E**veryone used to know me by this

**N**ame given by my

**S**avior and Shisho.

**H**ow could he have known that

**I**n the end, I would

**N**ow destroy the baka deshi he picked up in a sea of blood?

**H**ow can

**I**

**M**easure up to the hopes he placed upon me? When

**U**nderstanding came to late, not able to

**R**elate his words that I would be used and thrown

**A**way as nothing but a bloodied sword? Shisho, I am sorry.


	7. A Bloodied Title

AN: Still don't own RK. And I didn't think the literal translation was all that cool for the title, so thus the really lame title for this one

* * *

A Bloodied Title

**H**umans are reduced to being targets or

**I**nnocents to be avoided.

**T**he bloodied rain falls

**O**n the city of

**K**yoto. All hide

**I**n fear of the dark that summons

**R**onin, assassins, and Shinsengumi and return

**I**n the sunlight that hides the bloodied shadows.

**B**ut none

**A**re more feared than me,

**T**he one who summons the most bloody rain.

**T**he one who is trying to protect while

**O**thers whisper of the demon of death.

**U**nder the midnight skies, I

**S**ummon the demon they call me so

**A**nother may die to the tune of my leader,

**I** assassinate my soul.


	8. Akuma

AN: No change, no ownership of the amazing RK story.

* * *

Akuma

**D**on't call me that!

Pl**E**ase, call

**M**e another name

bef**O**re I drown

i**N** this rain of blood


	9. Aposekari

AN: Still same song and dance, I don't own RK. Please don't sue me, you wouldn't get a whole lot

* * *

Aposekarī 

**A** game we

**P**lay, you and I in

**O**tsu.

**T**hat we love each other, husband and wife.

**H**ow would that

**E**ven be possible for you?

**C**ould you ever love

**A** man that used to bring the bloody

**R**ain?

**Y**et, in my heart I hope you might.


	10. Anata

AN: Do I need to say it? I don't own RK, never will

* * *

Anata

**L**ook, now we are true husband and wife.

**O**ur game of pretend has become reality. I hope

**V**ery much our love will remain,

**E**ven when I must summon the bloody rain once more.


	11. Hitogoroshi

AN: Hm, nope, still don't own RK

* * *

Murderer

******H**ow could

**I **

**T**ake away your breath, your life?

**O**ur love is

**G**one, and it is all my fault.

**O**ur enemy

**R**eturned and I just wanted to save you.

**O**nly, they weren't your enemy until you tried to

**S**ave me. I am your

**H**usband,

**I** am your murderer


	12. Kozeriai

AN: I do not own RK. Plain and simple

* * *

Kozeriai

**S**ometimes, I see your face and again I

**K**now this cannot make up for all the lives

**I** stole, including yours. But, I

**R**emember the promise. I fight for your

**M**emory in the least bloodied way.

**I** try to be a

**S**avior who kills only when necessary.

**H**uman, I will become human when the new

**E**ra arises. Then, I shall

**R**efrain from killing, just like I promised.


	13. Kyuusaisha

AN: I hope this is understood soon, I own nothing but the poetry here.

* * *

**Kyuusaisha**

**S**omeone,

**A**llow me to be your

sal**V**ation without your

**I**nherent fear or loathing.

Y**O**u discover the discarded title behind the smile and

become the dest**R**oyer of what little is left of my broken heart.


	14. Wanderer

AN: Enjoy, loathe, or be in the middle. Just don't sue me because I am well aware I don't own RK

* * *

Wanderer

**R**emember, when I first

**U**ndertook my silent mission?

**R**emember the fear my skills brought?

**O**nly so few remember my face now,

**U**nderstanding of the nameless wanderer is fading.

**N**ow, my heart heals bit by bit as

**I** carry out my atonement as the pretend innocent swordsman.


	15. Denkinteki

AN: I wish I could stop putting these. I don't own RK

* * *

**Denkiteki**

**L**isten to the whistle through the night,

**E**ven a

**G**irl as innocent as this believes my mask.

**E**ven after I save her life,

**N**ever

**D**id she suspect the true Battousai was me.

**A**nd I liked that. When she discovered my lies and

**R**ent the air with her cries of not caring of my bloody past, I was shocked.

**Y**et, she still doesn't understand the killer lurking beneath my mask. Hopefully she never does.


	16. Shin'yuu

AN: Still don't own it

* * *

Shin'yuu

**C**an it somehow be?

**L**ook, Beloved, at these

**O**nes, who have decided to gather round me.

**S**essha never expected to have

**E**ven one close friend after the sins committed.

**F**or, how could I even have the

**R**ight to be happy?

**I**n the

**E**nd though, here they are.

**N**ow, I hope that this

**D**ream or reality may never end.


	17. Ada

AN: So, yeah, still don't own RK. That won't change

* * *

Ada

**E**vil once again has it's grasp upon Japan.

**N**ever should have

**E**xpected this happiness to last.

**M**y feet are wandering once more,

**Y**et my heart remains in Tokyo.


	18. Koware Ta Mono

AN: Don't own RK

* * *

Koware Ta Mono

My soul **B**urst at the sight of her corpse.

He******R** innocent life ended for my crimes, my torment.

******O**nce, I

******K**new what my mission was,

**E**ven when my soul was drowned in blood.

******N**ow, I'm so tired and I don't know what to do.

No ******O**ne understands why I

chai******N**ed my blade, but I cannot fight

wh******E**n my reason for life is gone.


	19. Zenpan

AN: Almost through, and still don't own RK. If I did it'd have been disastrous and probably never published ^^"

* * *

Zenpan

** W**hile my light was gone,

** H**ow to proceed, I couldn't find a path.

**O**nce again I have my reason to

**L**ive and save those around me.

**E**veryone, hold on, I'm coming!


	20. Danna

AN: Don't own RK

* * *

**Danna**

Never **H**ave I imagined filling this role again.

To ever have this yo**U**ng, pure soul

Say ye**S** to being my wife.

**B**ut, considering her spirit I should have seen it coming.

After **A**ll, she never feared the blood

on my soul, eve**N** after seeing it first hand.

**D**ear, please bless this union with Kaoru from the next life.


	21. Otousan

AN: So, done! This is the last acrostic for Alias. Hope you enjoyed them. Still don't own Rurouni Kenshin

* * *

**Otou-san**

**F**or all my years of life, I never imagined having

**A** role like

**T**his. Protector to this tiny

**H**uman being of my blood and flesh.

**E**ven after all these years, I

**R**emember and hope to be at least half as good as my own father.


End file.
